five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Keru "Four Legs Technique" Training
Participants Nakara Haruno. Keru Inuzuka Keru's First Training Session! 11-23-2014 Kaiiaki: -After the nice little trip to the Dango shop, Nakara felt a lot better about being with her future team. It was nice spending time with them like that, getting to know them all. Learning about their hopes and dreams, what their personalities were like. She rather enjoyed their company. And she really couldn't wait until they would all be with her again. Training together as a team. But for now, it had been decided that she would work with Keru individually. To train him in the jutsu that his clan specialized in. Although she wasn't quite sure about the type of Inuzuka clan type of jutsu. So on her way to the training grounds with Keru in tow, she passed by an Inuzuka jonin's house that was a collegue of hers. She would definitely need his assistance in training the boy in his clan's special techniques. She just hoped Inaru wouldn't be busy at the moment. She stopped at the gate, and turned to Keru. Stay right here, mkay?" She smiled, and then walked up to Inaru's house slowly, using her right fist to knock upon the door. "Inaru! Do you mind giving me a little bit of assistance!" She spoke a little loudly, even though she was sure that she didn't have to raise her voice. Thanks to the enhanced senses of her comrade. After a moment, she heard some shuffling sounds behind the door, and then the door in front of her slid open. Inaru's silver shards caught onto her aquamarine eyes, a question in them. "What're you doin here dollface?" He laughed easily, wrapping an arm around her neck like they were old buddies. It was easy for Nakara to blush at such a statement as that. "Oh you know, just hanging around." She giggled. "Hey if you're not busy, would you mind assisting me in training one of your own?" She gestured with her right hand, over to Keru and then whispered into Inaru's ear. "I don't exactly know anything about Inuzuka jutsu." She then pulled away, from the man's ear. Glancing nervously at Keru, and hoping that he hadn't heard her. Inaru gently squeezed Nakara's left shoulder, beaming a toothy grin at her. "Sure thing dollface." Nakara returned his smile thankfully. "Arigato!" She called out, then began walking towards the Training Grounds once again. She moved at a moderate pace. Glancing around at the village around her. There weren't many people out and about at this time, considering the important event that had just taken place earlier. Nakara supposed that it was due to the cold. That it was so frigid out, one didn't want to be out and about unless what they had to do was important. She hoped Keru would be okay working outside in weather such as this cold November day. But at least it wasn't snowing at the moment, she would have to cut the training time even shorter if it were. Within a few minutes, the trio had finally arrived at the Training Area. The grounds were coated in frost, amplifying the cold of the day. No birds sang, no animals scurried. It was a ghostly type of quiet. The kind that made Nakara a little nervous. But she soon carried away the chilled vibe by putting in a burst of energy. "Alright! Keru, please move into the center of the field. Inaru and I will instruct you what to do, and we will do our best to help you hone this technique well enough to use it in battle!" Nakara stood at her position of 40 feet from the middle of the training field. She wondered if Keru would be able to hear her whispers at this point. But, it wasn't too big of a deal. She couldn't be expected to know much about Inuzuka Clan jutsu since she wasn't of the clan herself. She would wait until Keru moved into position before she would start conspiring with Inaru about the first jutsu and Inuzuka should start out with.- Keruberosu: |KI| - Keru and Bruce upon leaving the Dango, Keru would place both of his hands on his belly and begin to rub as he walked. “Thanks sensei! Hope I didn’t break your wallet just yet.” Bruce would bark in agreement his walking almost completely halted he thawped his tail against Keru’s leg and spoke to him via Beast Human Telepathy “Pick me up, All that pork ramen has me stuffed to the fluffing brim.” Keru would giggle abit to himself the dark hem of his hood that loomed over his head covering most of his face. Keru placed him within the middle cut off of his jacket. As the two continued to walk he breathed against the cold air letting the white smoke escape from his mouth, He shifted his jaw from left to right for some odd reason he liked how it looked this way. In the cold Keru was in his element it was coming upon his favorite time of year where the villages all around where blanketed in thick layers of snow. But as time continued on he looked at Nakara with his silvery hues and when he was told to “Wait here.” He simply stood there making sure to obey his sensei. Keru would listen in on the conversation and hear everything they were saying due to Inuzuka clans enhanced senses he knew she would have no idea since he didn’t even resemble in the slightest the clan he came from. Maybe she didn’t want to look like an idiot he thought. Bruce spoke muffled to Keru through the jacket opening. “Are you getting this as well? She is clueless.” Keru nodded and gave a quick rebuttal as the two jonin reappeared in sight and nudged me to keep following behind. “Were heading towards the training field. I know the route since he take it more than once almost every day, my hearts pounding with excitement!” The last part he couldn’t yell but yell out loud, He quickly pressed his right hand against his mouth in an attempt to seem innocent. Bruce snorts air a few times as if it was laughter. This was the quietest Keru has ever seen the leaf village, Guess it’s some holy day or a day people stay inside this makes no sense he thought to himself. As they reached the Training field he automatically panned his silvery hues to his rival tree. After hearing Nakaras voice he’d snap out of it and follow her orders and stand in the middle of the field. Keru pulled Bruce out of his jacket placing him on the ground next to him; Bruce went into a battle formation the Fur on his back began to stand up showing the aggression level rising. Keru kept his hands within his pockets and spoke back, He just expecting some training. “READY WHEN YOU ARE!” He yelled to make sure they heard him loud and clear.- |KI| Kaiiaki: -Nakara turned to Inaru, as he explained the basics of what an Inuzuka Clan jutsu was about. About the enhancing of their senses and reflexes, and their use of chakra. Nakara listened intently, commenting a couple times throughout the explanation. Lastly, he spoke to her about the first technique a young Inuzuka should learn. "Four Legged Technique?" She whispered. Thinking that sounded about right for their first jutsu to learn. She continued to comment while Inaru explained to her the ins and outs of the jutsu. "D-rank...chakra over the body..." She then paused for a long moment while he finalized his explanation. "Alright! I got it dewwd!" She cringed at her own words, still unable to get rid of her little bit of baby talk in certain words. She then turned to face Keru. Her face in a serious expression that seemed to say. Don't take me for an idiot, because I could kill you. Nakara then spoke loud enough for him to hear from his position. Although he had probably heard every word of the explanation Inaru gave. :But hey it wouldn't hurt him to hear it twice right?: "Keru, start by enveloping your entire body in your chakra. This technique does not require precise chakra control, so that's why it is probably the easist technique you will learn. Exude your chakra from your chakra network, letting it flow out through your system, and covering your body. But don't use too much! Start with only a small amount at first, and we'll see how much that enhances each of your senses. Once you effectively envelope yourself, move around the training field with your newly enhanced speed, from where you are now, to me and Inaru. Then move to the back of the training grounds and back to the middle where you're at right now. I will count the seconds and record your time. So we can see how fast you are with only a small amount." Nakara then pulled out a small notepad and pen from her back pouch, prepping to write down his first time, if his first try with the jutsu was effective. "Alright...3...2...1....GO!" - Keruberosu:7:57:32 PM Nakara: |KI| -Keru would hear them talking and his ear specifically honed in onto the “Four Legged Technique” part he has seen this technique done before and many Inuzuka even genin have learned this technique. It was his time Keru noticed the change in Nakara’s face but paid no mind to it, He had to focus on doing the technique with accuracy he followed her structure by releasing some restraint off of his chakra lines, In doing show his thick green chakra began to ooze off his body the power becoming imminently felt, Even for a low level ninja he produced a lot of chakra. After a Keru grabbed his hands a sharp pain began to break forth from the tips of his fingers, this being the first time his claws extruded from his body it broke skin some blood trickling from his hand. Keru then bent forward instinctually he began to gurgle his throat in a deep aggressive fluxation of energy and air sounding like a growl. His normally silvery hues changed, His normally round pupil going from a circle to a small black slit the vein around it popping forth chakra sparking off his eyes with a unnatural intensity. The cornea turned into a deep navy blue color with the inner cornea with a white undertone. He fully entering his animalistic instincts he stood on all fours his green chakra surging off each part of his body with no end in sight. This technique gave Keru accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to him as well like that of a wild animal trying to survive. This making his entire appearance change into something more animalistic. Keru still had control over his mind and thoughts but his body is what changed overall, Heading the words of his Sensei once his body was fully prepared He took off on all four his acceleration is almost unbelievable he went from a resting position to 75mph’s within about two seconds. He got to them then swivel around using his right leg as a pivot charging straight back all the way to the edge of the training area making sure to give maximum physical effort when he pivoted back to reach the middle again he flared chakra into each leg to increase his speed once more. He skeeted against the ground in a large halt his claws sliding through the dirt making distinct marks of large claws and abit of trickled blood. Keru wouldn’t even be sweating nor show any signs of fatigue he simply stood and waited to hear the time. Bruce looking shocked he would tap his buddy Keru and speak. “Wow, you even impressed me. I’ve been around you for ages. Nice to see you finally tapped into the doggy side of yourself.”- |KI| Kaiiaki: -Nakara watched Keru intensely with her bright eyes. Watching him successfully move his chakra out around his entire body. Enveloping him like a blanket in a green chakra color. Then as soon as his initial movement started, she began counting. "1 dango stick...2 dango stick...3 dango stick..." And she continued to count as she saw him move from his postition over to her, in about 4 seconds flat. She didn't have time to think on about if this was impressive or not, she couldn't lose her place in counting. "5 dango stick...6 dango stick...7 dango stick...8 dango stick...9 dango stick...10 dango stick...11 dango stick..." She then stopped counting as she realized that Keru had landed back in his initial position. "11 seconds flat Keru. Very good!" She then looked down to his hands on the ground, noticing that they were bleeding. This concerned her greatly, but she couldn't baby him too much. Even though she really wanted to. Nakara then took a deep breath, watching her frosty breath materialize in front of her, then wrote down ~11 seconds~ Under Keru's Speed Times "Alright. Now we will test your smell and sense of hearing in this state. It's important to have a set point in which you begin, so that way you know where you stand, and how much you can improve in the future." She then gave him an encouraging smile, while she pulled out two poisoned needles of hers. Handing one to Inaru, and instructing him to carefully take the poison needle and throw it off into the forest beyond. Not, too far away, but about 22 feet into the forest surrounding the training grounds. She then walked over to Keru, holding it out for him to sniff the poison, memorize the scent of it. Then over to Bruce so he could do the same thing. "Don't worry, this poison won't effect your olfactory senses. So it's safe for you to smell. As a ninken, and a ninja that utilizes his senses to the intensity of a dog's, it is important for you to learn the smells of poisons. You could save a comrade's life if you can detect the scent of poison. Medical ninja are expected to be able to detect the scent of poison as well, so that is one thing we do have in common." She laughed. "Inaru has thrown the same poison in a differect direction. I will be timing you on this one as well." She then set the poison needle back into her pouch, pulling out her notepad and pen again. "3....2....1...GO!" She would wait until he was off at the farthest point before she uttered a phrase as soft as possible. "Pickled Fish Lips..."When he would come back, she would ask him if he had heard the word she had muttered, in order to test his hearing. -| Keruberosu:|KI| -Keru would continue to hold the enhanced form it sapping another 10 percent of his chakra equaling to over 20 percent lost. 80 percent remaining. Keru had no felt so alive or so invigorated in his short years of life. He could barely see straight the adrenaline running throughout his veins were at an all time high and he did not want to come down. After hearing his time he would flash his signature dimpled grin in her direction. Speaking only but a mere seconds after her, “That’s good right?! I think it’s pretty AWESOME! WOOOO!!!!” Bruce would place his paw over his head and began to shake it left and right in a by god this idiot manner. Once she began to speak again he listened easily and intently hoping to continue to put his extensive power on display for his Sensei. Keru would chuckle abit to himself at the announcement of a smelling test he closely watched Inaru watching his arm launch the needle into the air and out of sight. Keru would snap his hues into the direction of Bruce and he began to speak to him via Beast Human Telepathy which seemed like a crazy man talking to himself to most regular people. “Alright so this is a smell test, with your help we can ace this no problem bud…” Mid sentence he was cut off by Nakara she brought the poison needle Keru took in a deep inhale of it his chest making a strong inward convulsion only to release the pressure backwards in an exhale. Bruce would simply flair his nostrils around each side of the needle unlike Keru he barely needed a large sample he could find the needle in the hay stack literally and metaphorically. Keru listened to her words making sure to imprint his objective into his mind, before she could finish completely Keru wanted to make a little challenge to his Ninken. “First one to find the Needle sleeps on the floor tonight.” Bruce gave Keru a menacing look he planted all four paws into the ground and awaited the start. Keru turned his attention towards the forest the smell trail of the needle in his nose, but he knew Bruce would have a much easier time finding it but hopefully his speed could assist him in the victory. As she began the countdown Keru peered only slightly over to Bruce and Bruce doing the same one the GO was uttered both took a full running sprint. Flaring chakra into his nostrils to increase the output of his senses he ran at 30 mph towards the needles. Bruce was not very far behind even for being a extremely large breed of dog his inertia potential was astronomical Bruce ran into the direction of Inaru’s needle he would stifle through the shrubs and find it against the trunk of a tree within a matter of seconds. Keru shuffled his way through the forest entry way since the needle was not far he began to rip through bushes and other random shrubbery. As Keru turned and saw the needle on the ground he carefully picked it up from the end in which the poison was not coated. After looking over and assuming he won he ran back out of the forest only to see Bruce lying in the middle of the training field again, nearly half asleep. Keru plopped the needle down in front of Nakara seeing Bruce’s needle already there as well, He felt defeated but being defeated is better then losing he thought.- |KI| Kaiiaki:-Upon seeing Bruce, and then Keru, Nakara smiled. Seeing they had found the needle successfully due to the scent of the poison in about 20 seconds. "Very good you two! 20 seconds. Not bad for your first time." She wrote this in her notebook under the category Tracking Speed "We'll continue to improve on these later. Now, I'm going to see how fast you can go with a medium, and then high amount of chakra being used. I will time these as well. The more you practice this jutsu, the better you will be at it. And after we finish these, it looks like you will have completed learning this jutsu!" She then got out two more poison needles. Handing them off to Inaru for the smelling trial to throw after Keru's speed trials. "Alright, repeat the same process you did for me the first time. First, do the run around, tracking trial, and hearing trial using that medium amount. Then do the same thing for a large amount of chakra. Got it? Alright! 3...2....1...GO!" She would then begin counting once again. And she would instruct Inaru to run past her, getting as far away from Nakara as possible after he threw the needle in a random spot. While also doing this, he was mixing the trail of the needle smell up by moving as far away as he possibly could. The two had agreed on the phrase "Jutsu pie sky Hai Hai." And then on the second time when he would run out for the max amount of Keru's chakra being used, "Fly Sky Meow Pow Scoop Loop Mourn Born Corn Torn Worn Pop Shop Top Mop" Uttering the words in his low tone, lower than what Nakara could possibly speak because of Inaru's enhances senses. Nakara waited at her position continueing to count through each trial.- Keruberosu:|KI| -Keru had lost an overall 30 percent of chakra by holding this form of Four Legs technique, after hearing his time he was abit disappointed in his timing and would aim to do far better this time around. The chakra crackle in his eye became more intense raising his resting enhancements to about a medium nice level as instructed. Once the GO was spoken he first did the run around going straight towards them, Then all the way to the back of the field once again since he did this before his pivot motion was quicker. After reaching the middle he darted right towards the location of the needle he infused more chakra into his nose so that the finding part would be easier he was as determined as ever, they certainly lit the fuse under his doggy ass. In the medium enhancement he ran anywhere from 30-40 mph depending on forward motion and terrain. As he touched the needle he yelled back the words she uttered back to her. “JUTSU PIE SKY HAI HAI!!!” He slide back in front of the two breathing abit heavier. He allowed them to take down the time now his chakra began to pulsate so heavily his power could be felt even from abet father away from them. After she said Go once again all of his limbs moved in a synchronized fashion now he was moving at 55mph maxing out at 62mph but reaching maximum potential took him down 20 percent he was going to begin to feel some chakra fatigue if he did not finish quickly. He once again did the running test easily blazing through it in about 3-4 seconds he then blazed a path towards the forest running off the side of the tree and barrel rolling through the shrubs to once again grab the same needle placing the safe end in-between his index and pointer finger. On the way through the forest he leaped into the air his canine’s fully extended outwards kind of creating a vicious tiger look. While about 10ft in mid air he yelled dropping the needle abit in front of her. “FLY SKY MEOW POW SCOOP LOOP MOURN BORN CORN TORN WORN POP SHOP TOP MOP!” Since he was so focused on reciting the sentence correctly he smashed into the ground head first, His four legs technique deactivating due to pain and chakra exhaustion. He rose his tired arm in victory, He did it.- |KI| Kaiiaki:-Nakara kept up with Keru the whole entire time. Yelling out the time for the speed trial "3.5 seconds!" Smelling and Hearing: "14 seconds!" There was a short pause as Keru switched from a medium amount of chakra to a high amount of chakra. Then as soon as he started moving for his high amount, his speed: "2 seconds!" His smelling and Hearing: 8 seconds!" She then stopped counting, writing down all of the times in their sections in her notepad. "Fantastic Keru!" She caught the needle falling down to her easily, catching it between her thumb and index finger on the non-poisoned side. She said breathlessly, her mouth dropped open wide. Unable to believe that this young genin was able to do so well under the circumstances. But it didn't look like Keru heard her. He was getting ready to collapse to the ground from exhausting his chakra. Without a word, she pounced over to Keru and caught him within her arms. She picked him up, cradling him like a baby. She smiled, looking down at him and whispered, "Keru...you did well..." She then turned to Inaru, "Can you carry Bruce? I think he's probably a bit exhausted too..." He winked at her before jogging over and picking the ninken up. "Anything for you dollface. ''She giggled at him, walking off to the Inuzuka territory of the village, towards Inaru's home. During the way there, she spoke with him about all the Inuzuka Clan jutsu, learning about all the secrets, and how she should train Keru. And by the time they had reached Inaru's house, Nakara pretty much understood everything that she needed too. Being as she has a high intelligence, it didn't take her long to pick these things up. "I'll leave him to you then, dear friend." She said as she lay Keru down gently on Inaru's couch. "Thank you again for all your help!" She hugged him tightly, and walked out of his house without another word. Walking towards her own home with a satisfied smile on her face.- Results As a Result, Keru has learned the Inuzuka Clan Jutsu: Four Legged Technique